What the Hell!
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Gue kesel. Gue marah. Gue ngak terima. Campur aduk deh rasanya. Gue jadi pacarnya masa? Kapan dia nembak gue coba? Eh, gue ngak ngarep ya, ditembak sama cowok bule itu. Gue itu lurus, keles./ NarutoXSasuke/ Yaoi/ Dedicated event #racuNS


**What the Hell?!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Roman, Humor?**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke**

 **Warning: OOC, Bahasa Non-Baku, Sedikit kata-kata kasar ditengah. All Sasuke's POV  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dedicated to event #racuNS**

 **Special Sasuke's birthday**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV  
**

 **.**

"Aduh.. kok ujan segala, sih? Mana gue ngak bawa payung juga." Gue menggerutu kesal. Ngak ada angin ngak ada badai, langit cerah tiba-tiba mendung. Ngak lama kemudian: hujan.

Murid-murid lain sudah banyak yang pulang, hanya beberapa anak yang tinggal karena punya urusan sama OSIS. Denger-denger sih, katanya akan ada festival budaya dua minggu lagi, makanya mereka sibuk.

Anak-anak banyak banget yang antusias. Nyiapin ini lah, itu lah. Repot deh pokoknya.

Lah, gue?

Gue sih cuek aja. Ngak begitu peduli dengan acara itu. Gue ngak niat sedikitpun buat datengin tuh acara. Alasan pertama: Ngak suka tempat rame. Alasan kedua: Ngak minat buat ngapa-ngapain ditempat rame. Alasan ketiga: Mager! Dan kalo perlu, gue bisa berikan seribu alasan lain kenapa gue ngak mau datang kesana.

"Lama ngak ya, ujannya?" Ujan ngak tambah reda, tapi justru makin deras. Gue sih, pengennya dijemput pake mobil mewah gitu. Minimal pake limo lah. Biar mirip sama anak-anak pejabat kayak yang gue lihat tadi.

Di sekolah internasional ini, 'kan, banyak banget anak pejabatnya!

Tapi aku mah apa atuh… bukan anak pejabat. Ngak punya mobil mewah juga. Gue kebanyakan ngayal deh kayaknya, hehe.

Kalo motor sih ada, tapi sayangnya, gue ngak bisa naek motor. Jadi ya, kalo ngak naek sepeda, gue kesekolah jalan kaki aja. Rumah gue ngak jauh kok, mungkin sekitar tiga kilometer dari sekolah.

Pernah sekali, gue coba naek angkutan umum: bis. Waktu itu bis penuh banget, gue aja nyampe kedorong-dorong sewaktu bis mengerem mendadak. Hal yang paling gue sesali sewaktu itu adalah.. gue hampir dilecehin sama om-om mesum! Hampir lho ya, HAMPIR! Garis bawahi itu! Kalo perlu pake bold sekalian. Dan, oh, ditambahin italic juga boleh.

Kalo inget kejadian itu, gue jadi trauma. Kesel setengah mati, juga. Apaan coba, si om-om itu jadiin gue objek kemesumannya. Demi apa? Gue ini cowok lho!

Kenapa si om-om mesum itu ngak nyari cewek aja buat dijadiin objek kemesumannya? Atau jangan-jangan.. tuh om mesum homo kali, ya? Mangkanya jadiin aku, si cowok Caren—Cakep dan Keren—ini sebagai objek.

Gue emang cowok idaman deh, pokoknya! Sampe cowok homo aja tertarik sama aku, hihihi.

Gue ngak narsis ya. Muji diri sendiri itu, dapat pahala lho. Jadi ngak perlu mina dipuji sama orang laen. Cukup ngaca didepan cermin, terus puji diri sendiri sebanyak-banyaknya. Biar pahalanya juga banyak. Eh, tapi jangan terlalu over ya, nanti ujung-ujungnya jatuh cinta pada bayangannya di kaca. Jangan! Itu mah, bahaya. Masa nanti kalo mau kencan, harus bawa-bawa kaca? Terus kalo suap-suapan, yang disuapin kaca. Pusing bayanginnya? Sama deh kalo gitu, ehehe.

Eh, btw, kok gue malah ngelantur mikirin itu, ya? Bukannya gue harus cari cara agar bisa cepet pulang kerumah?

Haah. Pusing.

"Woy Sas! Lo kok gue perhatiin dari tadi, bengong ngak jelas, terus dikit-dikit ngikik ngak jelas. Kerasukan jin ivrit ya lo?"

Gue tersentak kaget denger suara kenceng tepat ditelinga gue. Bahkan badan gue melonjak beberapa senti karena saking kagetnya.

Gue melotot, lalu noleh kesamping, "Lo bisa ngak sih, ngak usah ngagetin kayak gitu. Jantung gue rasanya mau copot, tau! Dan lo—" Gue nyembur tuh anak, tapi mendadak suara gue ilang saat sadar bahwa jarak wajah kita berdua deket banget, bahkan hidung mancung gue hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung ituh anak.

Gue spontan mundur. Tapi naas, gerakan gue terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ngebuat sol sepatu gue selip diatas lantai yang basah karena air ujan.

Gue udah siap kalo-kalo gue bakalan jatoh kebawah, makanya gue pejamin mata. Siapa tahu, dengan mejamin mata, sakit akibat jatoh nanti bakalan ilang? Uh, teori ngaco itu.

Tapi rasa sakitnya ngak muncul-muncul juga. Malah, ada benda bertekstur lembut, menekan bibir gue. Suhu disekitar gue ngak lagi dingin kayak tadi, tapi berubah hangat. Gue juga ngerasa ada benda kokoh yang menyangga pinggang gue.

Gue yang penasaran, akhirnya buka mata. Dan… gue sontak menjerit kayak gadis yang diperawanin. Tapi—tunggu, emangnya semua gadis yang diperawanin itu menjerit ya? Ah, masa bodo. Gue ini dalam posisi dan kondisi genting. Darurat. Emergency. Kok bisa-bisanya gue sempet mikir begituan? Uh. Ngak penting banget ya!

Gimana gue ngak teriak, kalo orang yang tadinya ngagetin gue itu sekarang sedang nempelin bibirnya diatas bibir gue. Ngak ada jarak lagi diantara kita, ngebikin gue lebih bisa ngelihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Alis blonde yang melengkung simetris diatas mata biru jernihnya. Rasanya kayak.. ada hal transparan yang narik gue buat nyelamin mata biru jernih itu. Aneh. Gue ngerasa geli didalem perut setelahnya. Kayak ada banyak serangga yang berterbangan diperut gue.

Kok wajah sama leher gue rasanya panas ya? Gue gerah banget.

Gue mundur, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba—lagi.

Dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Gue pasti beneran kepeleset kalo gue ngak pegangan sama bahu kokohnya. Juga tarikan kuat yang ada dipinggang gue, ngebikin tubuh gue kerasa makin anget.

"Lo ceroboh banget ya, Sas!" suara ngebass itu menyentak gue. Ada nada geli disana, yang ngebuat wajah gue makin panas. Lho, kok bisa panas, ya?

Tuh cowok ngelepasin tangannya dari pinggang gue secara pelan-pelan, ngejaga keseimbangan supaya gue ngak akan jatoh lagi.

"Abis lo ngagetin, sih!" maki gue. "Lo mau gue mati muda, ya?!"

Cowok rambut blonde itu ngak tersinggung sama makian gue, tapi malah ketawa. Gue kan, makin kesel jadinya. "Yaelah Sas, gitu aja marah. Sensi banget sih lo, kayak cewek pms aja." Ucapannya santai banget, tapi efeknya, ngebuat gue makin kesel. Gue marah banget. Gimana ngak? Masa gue disamain sama cewek pms? No, thanks!

Dengan segala kekuatan yang gue punya, gue mengepalkan tangan dan menyarangkan tinju gue keperut cowok bule itu. Dia ngaduh kesakitan, sambil jongkok megangin perutnya. "Rasain, tuh! Tinju super dari gue."

"Adu-duh, Sas… lo kok jahat banget sama pacar lo sendiri? Salah gue apa coba." Cowok itu berdiri dan pasang muka merana. Sumpah, ngak cocok banget sama muka tampan—Eh salah, muka jeleknya itu.

"Salah lo banyak, Setan!" gue ngebentak lagi, "Dan gue bukan pacar lo!" gue makin gondok setengah mati. Gue ngak dengerin lagi perkataannya dan langsung pergi nembus ujan. Ngak lagi peduli kalo seragam dan tas gue basah. Untung banget gue tadi naruh buku-buku gue diloker, jadi aman deh.

Iya, cowok bule berambut blonde dan bermata biru itu namanya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia itu blasteran Jerman-Inggris. Naruto itu murid pindahan dari Jerman sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ehm, kalo gue ingat-ingat, kayaknya empat bulan lalu deh.

Gue benci banget sama doi.

Alasannya? Simpel kok. Naruto itu nyebelin. Selalu bikin gue kesel dan marah. Gue suka naik darah kalo deket-deket sama cowok bule itu.

Sebenarnya kita ngak sekelas lho, bukan teman akrab juga. Dan sialnya, cowok blonde itu selalu nganggep kalo kita berdua itu pacaran. Padahal nyatanya? Enggak! Itu kebohongan mulut besarnya. Jangan ditiru, ya? Awas dosa.

Lho, kenapa kita bisa saling kenal?

Mumpung gue lagi baik, gue akan certain kronologis singkat tentang pertemuan pertama gue dengan cowok itu deh. Sasuke 'kan, anak baik!

Waktu itu, empat bulan lalu, jam pelajaran kosong. Ngak tahu gurunya kemana, gue ngak terlalu pusing mikirinnya. Gue badmood pokoknya. Dikelas juga rame banget, bikin gue tambah badmood. Akhirnya, gue putusin buat jalan-jalan keluar. Refreshing gitu. Masa bodo deh, kalo nanti ketahuan guru-guru laen.

Tujuan gue itu taman belakang sekolah. Biasanya disana itu sepi banget, ngak jauh beda sama kuburan. Rumornya sih, ada hantunya disana. Tapi ya… gue ini manusia realistis. Mahluk macam hantu itu ngak nyata eksistensinya. Buktinya, gue ngak pernah liat penampakan selama gue sering kesana. Maka dari itu, kalo gue bosen, gue pasti kesana.

Tapi kali itu, ada yang beda dari biasanya. Gue denger ada suara ribut-ribut gitu. Dan ternyata, disana, gue liat ada cowok blonde yang sedang mukulin tiga siswa kakak kelas hingga babak belur. Wajahnya terlihat garang ala preman pasar sewaktu mukulin wajah salah seorang siswa hingga biru-ungu. Bahkan ada yang nyampe berdarah-darah gitu.

Gue cuma bisa diem kayak batu. Terlalu syok melihat adegan live kekerasan itu. Dan ketika cowok blonde itu ngerasa kehadiran gue, cowok itu noleh kearah gue. Doi juga diem, bahkan matanya ngak berkedip saat kami saling bertatapan.

Kok, jantung gue berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ya? Aneh.

Gue yang tersadar duluan, langsung balik badan dan pergi gitu aja. Gue balik kekelas, ngambil tas gue dan secara diem-diem, gue pergi ke arah gerbang depan. Gue mau pulang. Bolos lah, istilah nakalnya.

Sekali-kali bolos, ngak papa kan. Itu wajar lho, untuk anak remaja kayak gue. Lagian, ini pertama kali gue bolos. Dan gue itu bolos sekolah bukan tanpa alasan yang ngak jelas. Tapi, inget! Bolosnya jangan kebablasan! Entar kalo kena DO, bisa jadi gawat kan?

Untung waktu itu, pak satpam yang biasa jaga di pos satpam ngak ada. Jadi gue nyante aja. Itu sampe gue ngedenger suara lengkingan kenceng dari arah belakang.

"WOYYY! LO MAU BOLOS YA?!"

Gue noleh kebelakang.

WTH! MAMPUS!

Dengan langkah seribu, gue langsung lari menuju gerbang yang udah ada didepan mata. Itu cowok blonde yang tadi. Baju berantakan penuh keringet, juga sudut bibir yang berdarah. Cowok itu lari kenceng kearah gue, ngebikin gue makin kalang kabut.

NGAPAIN TUH COWOK PREMAN NGIKUTIH GUE?!

Gue bukannya takut lihat dia ya. Gue cuma ngerasa aneh aja.

Kayaknya, Dewi Fortuna ngak mihak gue hari itu. Soalnya, tangan gue dicekal dan ditarik sama dia, ngebuat tubuh gue terhuyung kebelakang hingga nubruk dada bidangnya itu. Keras banget. Itu dada bidang seorang cowok, atau tembok, sih?

Gue spontan mundur dan berteriak didepan muka dia. "LO NGAPAIN SIH, NGIKUTIN GUE?!"

Cowok itu natep gue, tajem. Gue mundur satu langkah. Tatapannya itu, ngintimidasi gue banget. Gue ngerasa ditelanjangi oleh mata birunya yang menyorot gue dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Lo bukannya tuna—" suara bass cowok itu mulai keluar, tapi kepotong saat suara lengkingan dari arah samping mengagetkan kami.

"KALIAN MAU BOLOS, HAH?!" suara pak satpam galak menggelegar hingga gendang telinga gue terasa mau pecah. "DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH NAKAL!"

Itu adalah hari terburuk dari terburuk yang pernah ada dalam hidup gue.

Gue malu banget, saat tahu bahwa kita jadi tontonan gratis sedari tadi, sejak cowok blonde itu teriak kenceng diawal tadi. Banyak yang terkikik geli dari lantai atas, juga cacian marah karena kita ganggu waktu belajar-mengajar.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Suara halus dari guru cantik di ruang konseling ngak ngebuat gue jadi lebih baik. Ini pertama kalinya gue masuk ruang konseling karna… masalah kayak gini. Biasanya, gue masuk ke ruang konseling karna ngambil titipan tugas dari guru yang absen.

Gue takut. Jawab jujur ngak ya? Tapi kalo jawab jujur, gue nanti di skrorsing gimana? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, gue bakal di DO? Gue ngak mau, please!

"Kalian mau bolos sekolah?" suara guru cantik itu mengalun lagi. Lembut, tapi ada nada marah didalemnya, ngebuat gue mati kutu. "Naruto, kamu itu masih murid baru disini, tapi sudah berani berbuat nakal seperti ini. Mau bolos? Mau jadi apa kamu nanti. Dan… itu kenapa bibir kamu berdarah dan bengkak seperti itu?"

Oh, cowok itu namanya Naruto.

"A-anu, saya tidak—" belum selesai gue ngomong, suara berat disamping gue ngebuat gue diem.

"Pelajarannya ngebosenin banget, Bu. Jadi bolos sekali-kali, kan, ngak masalah Bu." Cowok blonde itu ngomong santai. Gue melotot kearahnya, ngasih kode untuk ngebuat alesan agar kita ngak kena hukuman. Tapi sialnya, cowok itu justru menyerigai kearah gue. Apa-apaan tuh? Gue kesel banget, sumpah.

"Dan… beruntung banget pacar gue ini mau nemenin gue. Doi ngajak main kuda-kudaan Bu. Dan, bibir gue bengkak ini karena kelakuan pacar gue. Sasuke itu ganas banget lho, Bu." Kata tuh cowok blonde sambil nyengir.

Bu Guru cantik itu mengaga lebar, dan mata dibalik lensa kaca mata itu melotot sesaat setelah denger perkatannya Naruto.

Sedangkan gue? Gue kesel. Gue marah. Gue ngak terima. Campur aduk deh rasanya. Gue jadi pacarnya masa? Kapan dia nembak gue? Eh, gue ngak ngarep ya, ditembak sama cowok bule itu. Gue itu lurus, keles. Dan.. dan… gue ngak ganas, woy! Yang nonjok bibir lo hingga berdarah, kan bukan gue! Gue teriak dalem ati. Coz, gue ngak mau teriak beneran. Bikin sakit tenggorokan tau.

"KALIAN MAIN KUDA-KUDAAN?! GUE SYOK DEMI TUHAAAN!" guru cantik itu teriak tiba-tiba, lalu ada banyak darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Gue terkejut dong ya. Setahu gue, guru cantik itu sehat-sehat saja. "Lho kok, mimisa—eh, BU! KOK PINGSAN, SIH?!"

Itu adalah kenangan memalukan—sekaligus menggelikan, 4 bulan lalu. Masa iya, guru itu pingsan gara-gara perkataan bohongan Naruto. Main kuda-kudaan katanya? Fyi, gue ngak bisa naik kuda ya!

Gara-gara masalah itu, kita disuruh ngebersihin toilet cowok yang… iyuuuh banget. Emang ngak terlalu kotor sih, tapi baunya itu ngebikin gue ngak mau lama-lama berada didalem toilet.

"Gue ngak mau ngebersihin toilet pokoknya!" ujar gue kenceng sewaktu kita berdua masuk kedalem toilet cowok.

"Kenapa?" Naruto berdiri tegap didepan gue, dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan dada. Cowok itu natep gue intens. Wajahnya keliatan serius banget.

Gue ngeberaniin diri buat balik natep mata biru cowok itu. "Disini baunya nusuk banget, bikin paru-paru gue terasa ngak nyaman." Kata gue, jujur. Gue ngak bohong lho. Nyium bau yang nusuk banget itu, ngebikin paru-paru gue sesak. Eh, atau semua orang juga gitu, ya? Bodo amat lah. "Lagian tuh… ini semua salah lo! Gue ngak bakal ada disini jika lo ngak teriak kayak tadi! Lo itu ganggu acara bolos perdana gue, tau!"

Naruto natap gue dalem yang gue bales dengan mempelototinya.

Kelopak mata cowok bertubuh gede itu menyipit, tapi ngak lama kemudian Naruto ngehela nafas. Ngak pake kata, cowok itu keluar. Lalu balik lagi sambil bawa sebuah kursi. Dia maksa gue buat duduk, lalu memasangkan masker ke wajah gue.

"Nah, lo tunggu aja disini, biar gue yang ngebersihin toiletnya." Kata cowok blonde itu, sambil pasang senyum seribu watt yang bikin wajah gue panas.

Dan.. jantung gue yang berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepet.

"Dimana-mana, laki yang kerja. Lo jadi bini nyantai aja. Tiup-tiup kuku juga ngak papa."

Gue? Jadi bini? Hell no! Gue itu laki pake banget. Gue super manly lho. Buktinya, gue itu jago(ngerusuh) pertandingan basket. Selalu jadi yang nomer satu pas lagi olahraga marathon lima kilo(Dan pingsan setelahnya). Gue super kuat lah pokoknya. Nah, kurang manly apa coba?

"Apaan sih!"

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, lo mesti nungging buat gue sodok semalaman! Gue bakal perawanin lubang virgin loe! Dan kita maen kuda-kudaan buat bikin anak yang banyak!" Naruto nyengir sok polos.

Gue terdiam sejenak. Berusaha menalar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat santai itu.

Didetik berikutnya, gue benar-benar paham apa yang dimaksud main kuda-kudaan diruang konseling tadi.

Gue syok setelah gue paham nyinyiran ngak guna itu. "NARUTOOO!" kali itu, gue bener-bener teriak kenceng. Ngak peduli kalo suara kenceng gue ngeganggu kelas. Atau suara gue yang serak setelahnya. Gue bukan orang dodol yang ngak tahu tentang hubungan badan. Gue tahu. Termasuk dengan hubungan sex antara laki dan laki. Salahin aja temen gue yang gay—gue ngak mau sebut merek ya, 'cause dia udah pindah ke Belanda gara-gara tunangannya punya project besar disana. Tunangan temen gue itu ngak rela kalo harus LDR-an, jadi dia maksa buat mindahin sekolah temen gue kesana. Dan dia pernah ngomong tentang sex gay—tapi minus dengan main kuda-kudaan itu! Gue beneran ngak tahu!

"Lo nggemesin banget waktu blushing, Sweety~~" Naruto terkekeh kecil. Mukanya keliatan puas banget.

"Berisik!"

"Aww. So cute~"

"ARGHHHHH!"

Itu baru hari pertama kita ketemu, tapi cowok itu selalu ngebikin gue dag-dig-dug ngak tenang. Sikap dan perlakuannya terhadap gue itu… apa, ya? Gue ngak bisa deskripsiin dengan kata-kata, deh.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto suka sekali nempel-nempel ke gue. Hal yang ngebuat temen-temen gue ngindarin gue. Dan entah siapa yang nyebarin gossip murahan kalo gue ini cowok homo. Ehm—kayaknya diganti gay aja, biar lebih alus dan sopan?

"Kalian kenapa ngejauhin gue, sih?" tanya gue suatu hari. "Gue ngak gay kayak yang lo semua pikirin."

Mereka cuma diem, nunduk. Mereka jijik banget ya, sama orang gay? Padahal, gue bukan gay! Salah seorang temen cowok gue menghela nafas, lalu natep mata gue. "Sori, Sas. Kita-kita ngak masalah sama orientasi seksual lo. Lo tau kan? Itu legal kali. Lo nikah sama laki pasti direstuin sama negara kok. Dan kita-kita juga nerima aja. Tapi masalahnya.. pacar lo nyeremin banget. Doi selalu natep kita tajem sewaktu kita-kita bareng lo. Dia ngancem kita, dan dia itu iblis! Kita ngak mau berurusan sama dia."

"Naruto bukan pacar gue!" ujar gue kenceng, tapi mereka ngak dengerin gue dan berlalu pergi gitu aja. Mereka ngak lagi ngomong sama gue. Ngak lagi jadi temen gue.

Kehidupan gue berubah setelahnya. Gue selalu sendirian dikelas. Kekantin, ke perpus, juga sendiri(Lupain aja cowok bule yang selalu ngintilin gue itu). Gue jadi orang yang ditakutin dan dijauhin seluruh sekolah.

Kenapa, sih? Gue ngak gigit kok. Kalaupun gue punya gigi taring yang lancip, itu mungil banget lagi. Ngak akan bisa buat gigit leher kalian nyampe berdarah. Gue juga ngak akan minum darah kalian—eh? Gue mikirin apaan sih. Otak gue mulai error kayaknya. Fokus, Sasuke. Fokus!

Ini pasti gara-gara Naruto, kan ya? Maka dari itu, gue benci banget sama cowok blonde itu.

Naruto itu… mimpi buruk dalam hidup gue.

Ngak terasa, gue lari nerobos hujan hingga nyampe rumah. Jarak rumah dengan sekolah cuman sekitar empat kilometer kok, jadi ngak ngebutuhin waktu lama-lama amat. Gue mulai menggigil kedinginan sewaktu pintu rumah sederhana milik keluarga gue kebuka. Nafas gue ngos-ngosan.

"Ya ampuun sayang~ Kamu kok hujan-hujanan sih?" Suara mama nyapa pendengaran gue.

"Iya, Mam. Aku lupa ngak bawa payung." Gue natap mama, tapi mata mama ngak balik mandang gue. Mama justru mandang dibelakang tubuh gue.

Jangan-jangan—

"KYAAA! CALON MANTU MAMA DATENG KESINI!" teriak mama gue. Lagaknya udah persis sama tante-tante girang yang liat cowok berondong.

Gue melonjak kaget akibat teriakan sekian oktaf milik mama gue. Gue nengok kebelakang. Ada Naruto yang sedang pasang senyum polos disana.

"Lo ngapain ngikutin gue, hah?!" teriak gue emosi.

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa. "Pengen ketemu sama calon mama mertua."

"Calon mantu mama ganteng bener. Lebih ganteng dari fotonya." Mama berucap antusias. Mama deketin Naruto dan menoel-noel beberapa bagian otot Naruto yang menonjol. Kentara sekali karna seragam sekolahnya basah, ngebuat seragam putih itu jadi transparan hingga menampilkan lekukan tubuh hawt-nya. "Badan kamu atletis juga ya nak." Mama berkata bangga, kali ini menoel otot bisep dilengan atas cowok blonde itu.

Kok gue ngerasa panas lagi ya? Tapi kali ini rasanya beda. Panasnya itu bikin dada gue sakit.

Naruto senyum seribu watt dan megang kedua tangan mama dengan tangan besarnya yang basah. "Naruto harus jadi calon mantu yang sempurna untuk mama Mikoto. Dan juga jadi calon suami yang idaman untuk my baby bunny Sasuke."

Mama memekik girang, sementara dada gue makin sakit. Harusnya, hanya gue yang boleh liat senyum seribu watt itu. Bukan mama.

Gue ngak terima pokoknya!

"Jangan sentuh Naruto, mam! Dia cowok gila! Suka ngaku-ngaku kalo dia pacar aku, mam." gue teriak tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku ngak suka!"

Hening.

Lima detik kemudian, gue baru sadar kalo apa yang gue ucapin ngak singkron sama tindakan gue. Harusnya gue narik mama ngejauh. Mama ngak boleh kenal Naruto. Mama ngak boleh deket-deket sama cowok blonde itu. Hanya gue yang boleh deket-deket sama Naru—Eh?

Tapi.. yang gue tarik justru lengan besar milik Naruto. Gue narik Naruto deket ke gue. Dan.. gue ngak sadar kalo sejak tadi gue natap mama tajam!

Cepat-cepat gue ngerubah mimik wajah gue.

"Gue ngak akan terpesona sama mama Mikoto, Sasuke sayang~ Juga ngak akan jatuh untuk orang lain. Gue ini tipe setia lho!" Naruto bisikin kalimat itu ditelinga gue, lalu secepat kilat nyium bibir gue. Cowok blonde itu terkekeh lucu setelahnya.

Gue blank seketika.

"O-ow~ Sasuke jeles kayaknya. Tenang, mama setia sama papa kamu. Dan mama ngak suka berondong, hihihi." Mama terkikik ngak jelas.

Double blank seketika.

"Kayaknya Sasuke cemburuan banget, mama Mikoto. Bulan depan aja, gimana mam? Biar my sweety percaya."

"Terserah kamu, nak. Mama setuju-setuju aja, hehehe."

"Nah, my sweety, bulan depan mau nikah dimana? Di Jerman? Amerika? Kanada? Perancis? Irlandia? Meksiko? Gue bakal nurut sama lo deh."

Kok, suara Naruto berubah jadi nyebelin banget, ya?

"Eh, tapi, jangan buat baby dulu ya? Kasian, Sasuke masih sekolah lho." Mama ngikik lagi. "Nanti aja, kalo udah lulus. Baru buatin mama cucu."

"Siiip, mama Mikoto. Oh iya, lo nanti mau punya anak berapa Sa—SASUKE! JANGAN PINGSAN SWEETY~!"

Obrolan mama sama cowok blonde itu ngak masuk di nalar gue. Yang gue tahu, gue pusing mendadak. Pandangan gue jadi burem, dan badan gue langsung lemes.

Gue jatuh pingsan dipelukan cowok blonde itu.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

Garing banget, ya? Hehe.. sorry, ini dibuat untuk seru-seruan aja. Sekaligus nyalurin hobi.

Tapi, ini super spesial untuk ultah mami Sasuke! ^_^

Review, please? *puppy eyes*

.

[Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016]

By SuzyOnix


End file.
